Merry Christmas
by freakypetachick
Summary: A RenjiXIchigo Christmas fic. God i suck at summarys. SMUT YAOI


This is just a little one shot I quickly wrote for Christmas. A little early but whatever.

Does the thought of sex in snow seem hot to anyone else? Just wondering...

Pairing: RenjiXIchigo

Rating:M

Disclaimer: Once again, no I don't own Ichigo and Renjis sexy asses, or bleach. Kubo Tite does.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"OoOoOo...Ichi whats that white stuff outside?"

"Its snow, baka."

"Hmmm, lets go outside then!"

"No, I don't feel like freezing my ass off."

"But...but...please..Ichi..."

Ichigos boyfriend, Renji, was experiencing his first winter ever. And the orange-haired one smiled, as his koibito was currently pouting over the fluffy white snow. The pout that would the teen do anything Renji wanted.

"Fine, but not for too long."

"YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! glomps"

"GET OFF ME AND PUT YER DAMN COAT ON!"

"Okay Ichi, I love you!"

"Love ya too Renji."

The two embarked outside to the back yard, and the first thing the red head did was run straight into a pile of snow.

"ITS COLD!"

"No duh baka, thats why I didn't want to come outside."

"Oh. Well it doesn't really matter that much to me." Next thing Ichigo felt was a cold, wet ball thrown in his face.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!"

Renji just laughed and threw another, hitting the teen in shoulder. Said teen then lunged at the fukutaicho tackling him into a huge pile of snow. Ichigo went to punch the other, but then noticed the position they were in. The orange haired teen, straddling the red head, in a pile of melting snow. So he bent down and kissed him instead.

The fukutaicho was shocked. That was not the reaction he expected. But he happily kissed back, enjoying it.  
This was the first time he'd seen his berry in a couple months. Ichigo had actually contacted Byakuya and personally asked if Renji could come to Kankura for Christmas. With the help of Rukia, Byakuya said yes.

So here the two now were, kissing in a pile of snow. Gliding his own tongue over Renjis bottom lip, the teen asked for entrance, which was granted. A battle of dominance ensued, which Ichigo resulted in victor.

Pulling away the substitute shinigami raked his eyes over his boyfriend. Oh god how he wanted him.

And then he got an idea.

Slowly taking the zipper of Renjis jacket in his teeth, Ichigo pulled it down, and unbuttoned the white shirt (A/N: For the sake of my idea, Renji is wearing Ichigos school shirt for some unknown reason.) to attack the others tattooed chest in kisses, and loving bites.

The cold air suddenly against his torso made the red head shiver, and then the feeling of Ichigos lips on his body, made Renji get hard, quick. Arching his back when the teen clamped his mouth onto one nipple. Sucking, licking, biting. Playing with the other one, pinching, and twisting it. Not soon after the substitute shinigami switched to the other, giving it the same treatment.

Renji arched his back once again letting out a soft moan, and grinding his hips up into his berry's. In turn the said berry, did it right back to him rubbing their erections together. Ichigo kissed down the others body, only stopping to dip his tongue into the red heads navel, and then undid Renjis jeans with his teeth. The fukutaicho gasped as his hot member, hit blistering cold air.

"Going commando again, I see."

"Shut up, I don't get why you wear those boxer things! And stop talking! GIMME WHAT I WANT NOW!"

"Hm Renji whatever do you want?"

"YOU KNOW TEME!"

"No, I don't know what your talking about."

"ERRR JUST DO IT! SUCK MY DICK! DO FUCKING SOMETHING YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Oh I see" Ichigo said before slowly taking the red heads cock into his warm mouth. Creating a suction around the mass, and humming, the teen made Renji feel wonderful. The said man letting out soft moans, and trying to thrust hips, that were suddenly held down, up. Dipping his tongue into, and playing with the slit Ichigo earned more seemingly louder moans from his koibito.

"Ichi...aaa...Ichi..."

Even though it wasn't new to his ears, his name said like that still caused Ichigo to want to come from just that. But he didn't, and deep throated the other brushing his nose into coarse red hairs. Then repeating the motion over and over again till the teen tasted a sweetly salty substance, and heard a loud moan of Ecstasy.

Once again raking his eyes over his boyfriends body Ichigo felt his pants harden even more, and he couldn't take it.  
He flipped Renji over so the red head got a face full of snow.

"Ah Ichi! Its cold!"

Ichigo didn't respond, he just pulled his koibitos pants down to his ankles and quickly did the same to his own. Along with his boxers. Deciding Renji would be able to handle it, the substitute shinigami entered the other in one thrust. Which made a gasp and wave of pain fall over the red head. But as Ichigo slowly pulled out and pushed back in to him, most of his pain melted into pleasure.

And then it happened. Renji moaned louder than he had, and white danced over his vision, if only for a minute. It happened when Ichigo had hit a certain bundle of nerves. So the berry angled his thrusts, and ended up hitting the spot, over and over again, causing the other to moan louder and louder. Both of them panting by now, and sweaty even if lying in a bed of icy snow.

Then with a sharp cry, head tilted up, Renji came all over the ground. His berry came not to long after due to muscles enclosing and squeezing his throbbing cock.

Ichigo pulled out, they fixed their clothing, and they laid there in each others arms, enjoying their afterglow.

"Ichigo..."

"Hm...what Renji?"

"Merry Christmas"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review! Its almost Christmas! It can be my present.


End file.
